


Paint a Black Spot Upon My Heart

by Gryffindancer



Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Pirate, BAMF Darcy Lewis, F/M, I have no idea what else to tag this, M/M, Multi, that's pretty much it, wintershockhawk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-18
Updated: 2017-05-18
Packaged: 2018-11-02 02:20:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10934958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gryffindancer/pseuds/Gryffindancer
Summary: What happens when Captain Bucky Barnes “Soldier of the Winter Seas,” Clinton “Hawk’s Eye” Barton, and Darcy “The Lightning Lass” Lewis get captured, and are destined for the hangman's noose?





	Paint a Black Spot Upon My Heart

**Author's Note:**

  * For [uconnhuskiesfan_wintershockship](https://archiveofourown.org/users/uconnhuskiesfan_wintershockship/gifts).



> Hello, my loves!  
> This is a one-shot that I've had half finished for waaaayyyy too long now. I wrote this as a long overdue thank you for uconnhuskiesfan_wintershockship for being my amazing rockstar of a beta <3  
> She picked the prompt: "Wintershockhawk & pirates!"  
> So here you go, my dear! Thank you for your constant support :D

Bucky tried for what felt like the hundredth time to break the ropes binding his hands behind his back, but no matter how hard he pulled they refused to give. They were just too thick to break. He glanced over at his lovers, who were similarly tied and kneeling on the damp wooden boards beneath them. He felt responsible for the predicament they’d found themselves in. He thought that the ship they were boarding was just a simple cargo ship. One that would likely be overflowing with money from the King’s trading company, or at the very least, food, spices, textiles, or weapons that they could either use and split amongst their own crew or be able to sell or trade at the next port.

It wasn’t often that Captain Bucky Barnes, the dreaded “Soldier of the Winter Seas,” made such ill-advised calls. But as it was, in the moments before they’d boarded the other ship -- the moments in which he might have noticed something awry in the ship’s markings, or the behavior of the other crew -- he had been fairly distracted by his lady love. Darcy “The Lightning Lass” Lewis, was many things. A fearless fighter, a powerful leader, strong and spry enough to down a man twice her size, endlessly stubborn -- these were only some of them, but she was also inspiringly good with her tongue, which had inspired him to be markedly less observant than he usually was. A flaw which might have been rectified had his other lover, Clinton “Hawk’s Eye” Barton, been in his usual spot in the hawk’s nest, keeping watch over everything, instead of where he _had_ been: behind Darcy, thrusting into her eager quim, while she worked Bucky over with her hands and that wicked tongue of hers.

If they hadn’t been so distracted then they would never have ended up boarding a ship the belonged to the King’s Royal Navy in disguise.

But they had been so distracted. And they had boarded the ship, and been quickly overrun -- something that so rarely happened to them. Bucky knew that it was his fault, that now his crew sat in the brig below, and he and his lovers were bound and kneeling, awaiting judgment for their many (many, many, many) crimes in the Captain’s quarters, with four armed guards just outside the door. Their weapons had, of course, been taken and locked in an iron-chained chest elsewhere on the ship, and Bucky felt fairly naked without the heavy weight of his cutlass on his belt. The blade was nearly an extension of his own arm, and he was never without it. When he slept, he would loop its scabbard around the post of their large bed in his quarters, so that it was always close at hand.

Clinton’s crossbow had been taken as well. The blonde man was an infamously perfect shot, even at distances that other finely trained marksmen would merely balk at. And, of course, Darcy’s blades were stripped from her. She was faster with her two swords, smaller and lighter than his, than any other he had ever seen. It was how she had earned her name, “the Lightning Lass,” because the only thing her enemies would see before their death was the quick glint of her blades, like a flash of lightning across a dark sky.

“Well, this could have gone better,” Clinton quipped sarcastically.

“No, I think this went pretty spectacularly,” Darcy insisted.

“Don’t jest. Can either of you slip your ropes,” Bucky asked, trying to keep a level head. 

“And if we do, what will you use them for?”

“Now is not the time, Clint!” Bucky sighed. 

“Right, Clint.” Darcy cooed, “Be gentle. Buck is strained.”

“I _am strained._ ” He said, eyes squinting at his two overly childish lovers. “But no amount of straining is working against these bonds.”

“I’m getting excited.”

“Clinton!”

“My apologies. I rather thought that since they stripped us of all our weapons, and that we are surely looking at a hangman’s noose for our…” Clinton chose his words carefully, “business successes, that we might as well think about more exciting things.” He shrugged a stiff shoulder, “My father always spoke highly of entrepreneurs.”

“Somehow, I doubt swashbuckling was what he had in mind for your entrepreneurial pursuits,” Bucky rolled his eyes and tried again to shift his arms behind him. 

“At least I did better for myself than my brother. A common criminal, that bastard is.”

Maybe, if he could get just the right angle at the ropes...no. They were simply too thick and wound too tightly around his wrists. He felt the rough texture cutting into his skin as he moved. 

“I feel it might be useful to point out that you are, in fact, a criminal, Clinton,” Darcy pointed out.

“Perhaps,” Clinton laughed, “but you can hardly call me common.”

“That’s damnably certain,” she said, with an amused uptick of her brow.

“Will you two stop your bantering?” Bucky sighed again, “I’m trying to find us a way out of this.”

“Not often that we can’t immediately find an escape route.”

“This time, I’m begrudged to admit it, I see no obvious way,” He tipped his head up toward the ceiling in frustration, which helped to clear his eyes of the long strands of hair that had escaped their leather thong. “No weapons, nothing close enough to fashion into one.”

“What about the bedpost?” Clinton asked.

“I’ve tried loosening it. Damn the blacksmith straight to hell, it won’t budge.”

“Or one of the floorboards?” Clinton suggested, “We could loosen one.”

“With what, do you suggest?” Bucky asked, with a tilt of his head, “Your sharp wit? Because I have some dire news for you...”

“You find yourself so funny,” Clinton shook his head at him.

“I have my moments,” Bucky smirked.

“And I have mine.” Darcy’s voice came...from the wrong place in the room. Bucky’s head shot up. Where she had been sitting minutes before, lay only the severed ends of the ropes from her own wrists. “Boys,” she said, smugly, twirling a small dagger in her fingers. 

“What?” Clinton exclaimed incredulously. 

“How, woman?” Bucky demanded.

“Clearly, my reputation needs some more enforcement,” she drew a fingertip gently down the edge of the blade, checking its sharpness, then inspected the tiny bead of crimson that appeared on her skin. “They didn’t even bother to check my garter for weapons. It just took a little maneuvering to get a hold of it.”

“That’s my girl,” he grinned.

“This woman, I tell you, Bucky.”

“Are you done?” she asked casually.

“Come flash that blade over here, my love.” She wasted no time cutting them loose, and Bucky took a moment to rub at the raw skin of his wrists. 

“Now how do you suggest we take care of the guards outside the door?”

“I have a few ideas,” Darcy said, her lips curling into an anticipatory smirk. She held a small iron grenade, which she tossed and caught a few times in her hand.

Clinton’s eyes went wide, “I’m not even going to ask where you were hiding that.”

“If you’re lucky, perhaps I’ll show you later,” she smiled innocently at them.

“You intend to kill me, don’t you love?” Bucky insisted, before following his lovers into the fray.

**Author's Note:**

>   
>  Who doesn't love a little Bucky rockin' that piratey eyeliner!?


End file.
